Pilot Projects Program Project Summary/Abstract The Pilot Grant Program (Core D) will be an integral part of the RIH Center for Cancer Research Development (CCRD). It will continue the Phase I/II thematic focus on cancer research, targeting non-R01-funded junior investigators (Assistant Professors at RIH/Brown University and the University of Rhode Island). The primary goal of this core is to assist junior investigators in obtaining independent research funding by providing pilot grant funding for meritorious projects. A secondary goal, to expand the capabilities and sustainability of the CCRD cores, will be achieved through the provision of core usage credits to junior investigators. A third goal is to promote interest in and commitment to cancer research among future faculty members through the integration of early-stage trainees (pre-doctoral students) into the pilot grant program.